


I hate you, I love you - Larry stylinson ( I'M BACK Y'ALL )

by anygays28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Explicit Language, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Niall Horan - Freeform, Smut, Top Harry, Violence, Zayn Malik - Freeform, abusive!harry, flowercrown!louis, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anygays28/pseuds/anygays28
Summary: Louis loves Harry. Harry loves Louis. What happens when after living for a year together Harry starts becoming abusive until Louis can't take it anymore and leaves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on wattpad but it was pretty dead on there so I posted it on here. Hope you enjoy this ! Credit to the cover goes to @Walkstarstyles on twitter. Cover won't show on here so just check her out on wattpad and you'll see it there.

Harry, I was just out for a jog, I promise I wasn't meeting up with anyone " Louis said as he started walking further away from his boyfriend. Harry looked at him his bright green eyes now a dark emerald colour.

" You went to meet Zayn, didn't you, you fucking whore " He screamed walking closer to Louis and pinning him up against the wall.

Before Louis could even speak he felt a throbbing pain aginst his cheek. Harry slapped him. His boyfriend of one year slapped him, it wasn't the first time this happened. He didn't stop, he kept slapping and punching him until the small boy fell to the floor now unconscious.

Before closing his eyes, all Louis could see was  Harry leaving the room, leaving his boyfriend lying on the ground hurt and alone.

●●●

Louis woke up with a banging headache and pain on his face, he looked around to see that it was now night time. Slowly getting up he made his way to the freezer and got out a pack of frozen peas applying it to the bruised areas. He walked back to the living room and sat down thinking where Harry had gone at this time. His thoughts were interrupted by the clicking of the front door, the door slowly opened revealing Harry looking down in guilt as he made his way to Louis.

Louis cowered away from him pressing himself against the couch covering his face.  
Ignoring how terrified Louis looked Harry went and sat beside him pulling the small boy against his chest. Louis flinched slightly before sobbing loudly.  
Harry stroked his feathery hair.

" Where's your flower crown Lou ? " Harry asked the tone of his voice calm and deep unlike earlier on that morning.

" I did-nt have a chance to p-ut i-it on this morning because o-of- " Louis hiccupedal

" Yeah I know babe, it's okay " He reassured him.

The sound of Harry's heartbeat made Louis fall asleep hoping that when he woke up tomorrow this all would have been a dream.

●●●

The next morning when Louis woke up he was on a bed, he turned to the side to see if Harry was there. He wasn't. After solely getting out of bed he freshened up and changed his clothes then proceeding to make his way to the kitchen to eat something. As he was walking down the hallway he could smell something so divine.  
Entering the kitchen, he saw Harry plating up the pancakes.  
Instead of talking Louis just chose to grab an apple and go back to his room. He quietly attempted to get an apple before Harry turned around, but that just didn't work.

"Lou , you're awake " Harry said

" Um yeah "he replied looking down at his feet, not having the guts to look him in the eye.

" Come sit down " Harry said as he sat down on the dining table setting his plate down. Louis walked over to the table but before he could sit down on a chair Harry pulled him onto his lap, arms looping around Louis' small waist in a protective manner.  
Louis just sat there silently not saying a word before Harry began feeding him pancake.

" Open up, love " he asked bringing the fork to Louis mouth.  
Louis opened his mouth to eat the pancake, but before he could fully take it in Harry stopped him.

" Don't move " he said. Louis sat there confused with half a pancake sticking out of his mouth, but before he could do anything Harry took Louis's chin and turned his face so they were both looking at each other before he slowly leaned forward and took the rest of the pancake sticking out and eating it.  
They carried on doing this before finally finishing and cuddling on the couch together and watching The Breakfast Club.

" I'm sorry " Harry said turning to face Louis.  
Louis just stared ahead at the TV not wanting to say anything.

" You have all the right to be angry at me, but at least say something " Harry pleaded.

" It's okay " Louis replied his voice holding no emotion at all.

" Really ? " Harry asked his face lighting up.

" I - " Louis was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He pulled it out of his hoodie pocket and answered.

" Louis are you okay, you haven't been answering my calls "

" I'm fine Zayn, " Louis said whispering the last part before his phone was snatched away from him by Harry.

" why don't you just his number " Harry said irritated.

" He's been my friend since high school " Louis replied back, his voice very silent.

" And I've been your boyfriend for a year " Harry said his tone a bit higher now.  
Instead of saying anything back to him Louis walked to his room and slammed the door shut, Harry quickly following behind him.

●●●

" No ! You can't leave me " Harry said a banging on the door.

" I've had enough, you're losing you and your child " Louis yelled from inside as he hurriedly packed his suitcase while crying.  
Harry froze when he heard the term child being used. 

" Child...."

" Yeah your child " Louis said after opening the door to face Harry.

" Mine " Harry said taking his hand forward to touch Louis' stomach before his hand was slapped away.

" There's no point of that now, I'm leaving his house, this horrible abusive relationship and your heart " Louis sobbed out.

" I promise I'll change, I'll never -" 

" I've heard that one before " Louis said cutting off Harry.  
Harry smashed his lips against louis' fiercely pushing him against the doorframe.  
Louis pushed him away gaining his breath back before slapping him across the cheek.

" You can't just do that and expect me to fall back into your arms Harry "

" Where are you going to go Lou " Harry asked tugging on his lip peircing.

" Away from you " Louis replied before grabbing his suitcas and heading for the front door.

" I promise I'll get you back " Harry cried out as Louis stepped out of the door.

●●● 

Louis slowly walked down the road, with his suitcase not knowing where to go before he turned right and just decided to go to Zayn's. Once he got there he knocked on the door lightly as he was tired and had been crying for a long time.

" Lou what are you doing here ? " Zayn asked rubbing his eyes as he stood there at the door.

" I left him, I - " he was cut off by his loud sobs, he broke down right there on Zayn's doorstep, he walked forward and hugged Zayn crying onto his bare chest. Zayn wasn't the one to handle emotions of others. He just held the small boy holding him close to his chest and calming him.  
He pulled louis and his suitcase inside, before asking him what happened.

" So you want to tell me what happened " Zayn asked looking at Louis who looked like a right mess.

" I left Harry, it was all too much and I couldn't risk the child's health because of his abusiveness " Louis said trying not to cry. 

" He abused you ? " zayn asked slightly confused and angry.

" Yeah " Louis said disappointed .

" was I the reason ? " zayn asked, knowing that harry was always a bit possesive and jealous when Louis was around zayn.

" No, I mean sort of but no " Louis answered.

" So... about the child, does harry know, is he okay with it " zayn said 

" He said he'll change for our child, but I don't know if I can trust him " Louis said fidgeting with his hoodie.

" Well, you can stay here with me until you have decided on what you want to do " zayn offered smiling at him.

" Thanks zaynie " Louis said hugging him.

●●●

It had been three months since Louis had been staying at Zayn's. They both had decided to pay the rent together. Louis' was now 6 months pregnant his bump very visible. Harry hadn't contacted him at all suprisingly until now.

" Louis coukd you answer the door please " Zayn yelled from the bathroom.  
Louis waked over to he door before slowly opening it to find Harry standing there.

" Lou " Harry said taking a step forward to hug Louis. Louis just stood there in his arms before clicking back into reality and pushing him away.

" Get away Harry " Louis yelled.

" I'm sorry, please forgive me and come back " Harry said, his eyes empty and sad.

" What's going on in here ? " Zayn asked walking up to the duo wearing just a towel around his waist.

" Nothing zayn, it's okay you can go " Louis said sighing. Zayn nodded before walking away.

" Harry, it's over between you and me. You aren't the same person I met in high school, you've changed a lot and those changes are bad for me and the child. I cant risk my daughters life and she hasn't even entered the world yet. If you love me then just leave me alone. " Louis said.

" If that's what you want then okay, but no one will ever take your place Lou " Harry said before taking out a flowercrown from his pocket and placing it on Louis' head and walking away.

Tears streamed down Louis face as he shut the dorm and fell onto his knees crying.

That was the last time Louis and Harry talked before Louis gave birth to his daughter Darcy, she had brown curls and green eyes just like her Papa aka Harry and sassiness like her Dad Louis.

●●●

" Darcy Uncle zayn already bought you a doll " Louis said as he pushed the trolley with Darcy walking beside him.

" But this one has a purse with it Dad " the five year old said.

" No Darcy, now be quiet or else you won't be getting any jammy dodgers when we get home " Louis said slightly annoyed,

" You're such a meanie Dad, if Papa was here he would be let me buy it " Darcy said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

" Yeah I would " a deep and raspy voice said, Louis and Darcy both turned around to see a tall man standing there.  
Louis froze not saying a word. 

" Dad, the man looks like papa, is he my papa ? " she whispered looking up at Louis to see him crying.

" Darcy let's go " Louis said as he wiped his tears and dragged her along .

" But dad, what about papa " she said as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

" No buts, keep walking " he said.  
When they got to the self checkout tills he quickly scanned his items, paid and hurried out of the store.  
When he looked beside him Darcy she wasn't there. He left the trolley in the car park and ran back into the store.  
He looked around frantically before someone tapped his shoulder 

" She's here " Harry said. Louis looked down to see Darcy holding Harry's hands and looking up to him innocently.

" Don't you ever do that again Darcy " Louis said kneeling down and peppering kisses all over her face.

" Sorry Dad, I just wanted to meet Papa " she said looking up at Harry and smiling. 

" I'll see you some other day Darcy okay, papa's a bit busy but I'll come to visit " Harry said.

" No you won't " Louis said pulling Darcy towards him.

" I will Lou " Harry said before kissing Darcy on her cheek and walking away.

●●●

" When will papa come visit ? " Darcy asked Louis as she sat there colouring while Louis was working on writing an article for a magazine.

" I don't know " Louis mumbled.

" Can you call papa and tell him to come visit me " She asked as she sat next to him.

" He'll come when he wants to " Louis said.

" Papa just give him a call, pwetty please " She whispered.

" Ugghh Darcy please love I'm trying to work, we'll call papa later " Louis said eyes fixed on his laptop.

" C'mere Darcy let's call papa " Zayn said.

" Zayn don't, I don't want him near her " Louis said.

" He's changed, haven't you seen him lately " Zayn replied while opening up his contacts and typing H.

" For the sake of our friendship Zayn, please don't call him " Louis said walking over to Zayn putting the phone to his ear signalling Louis to be quiet.

" Hey Harry, if you're free could you come round for a bit Darcy's missing you " he said looking at the little girl shoving her mouth with strawberries.  
After Hary said something on the phone Zayn nodded and hung up walking past Louis to Darcy.

" Come on Darcy, let's get you cleaned up Papa's going to be here soon " Zayn said carrion her to the bathroom.  
She jumped excitedly in his arms yelling " Tol papa is coming " which may have caused Louis to smile. Just a tiny smile.

●●●

As the door bell rang Zayn went to answer it while Louis sat in the living room with Darcy.

" Hey, Harry " Zayn said hugging him,and letting him in.

" Where's Darcy ? " Harry asked walking past him.

" In the living room " Zayn replied as they both walked tthere. 

" Papa " Darcy yelled getting off Louis' lap and running over to Harry who picked her up immediately and started spinning her around.

" Papa I'm dizzy stop " she yelled before Harry stopped spinning her and started kissing her.

" Papa's missed you so much " Harry said holding her in his arms and going to sit down on the couch next to Louis.

" Are you staying here now Papa ? " she asked as she played with his small curls.

" If your Dad and Zaynie uncle allow me " Harry said looking at Louis directly in the eyes.

" You can stay , but this won't be happening often " Louis said coldly  
Harry leaned over to Louis and pressed a kiss near his earlobe as he whispered " Yes it will ".

" Come on Darcy, go get your toys and show them to Papa " Zayn said awkwardly as the little girl ran off to her room soon after.

" For the sake of your daughter please sort this out " Zayn said looking between them both. 

" I'm trying my best but Lou here won't stop being stubborn " Harry said 

" Excuse me, you expect me to trust an abusive person like you around my daughter " Louis slightly yelled

" Don't you fuck- " Harry was interrupted by Darcy walking in with a handful of toys in her arms.

" Papa, Dad, uncle Zaynie if you want to see my toys sit in a circle now " she said making all three of them giggle.

" Yes anything for you princess " Harry said as he went to sit on the floor Zayn and Louis following soon after.

" This is Elsa, this is Olaf, this is Lol my teddy bear....." Darcy said while Harry was too busy staring at Louis' thin lips and how they would feel on -

" Papa " A voice yelled which he soon found out belonged to his daughter.

" Yes darling " Harry said as she came to sit on his lap.

" Why do you have so many drawings on your arm and metals on your face " she asked tugging on his lip ring with her small fingers.

" Well, before I thought it looked really nice but now I don't really like it that much " Harry said stroking her curls.

" 'M sleepy can you and dad put me to bed pwease " she said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

" Sure thing love " Harry said carrying her as Louis led them both to her room and Zayn going to his room to sleep.

After putting her to sleep Louis was leaving as Harry followed him.

" Where do you want to sleep ? " Louis asked 

" Next to you " Harry replied cheekily.

" Darcy's bed or guest room " Louis said.

" I'll sleep with Darcy " Harry said " Goodnight Lou " he said before quickly pecking his lips and walking back to the bed.

●●● 

" Morning Lou " Harry said walking into the kitchen as Louis stood there whisking the eggs.

" Morning Harry " Louis replied as he pored the eggs into the pan. " Did you sleep well ? "

"Yeah, it would've been better if you were there though " Harry said sitting down on the stools near the counter.

"Well, you'll have to gain my trust for that " Louis replied as he placed the scrambled eggs onto the plate and passed it to Harry.

" I'll do anything it takes to get your trust back " Harry said looking up to look at Louis.

"Well see about that " Louis answered before sitting down next Harry. " Why did you decide to come back ? " 

" For our daughter and you " Harry said silently 

" Promise you'll never raise a hand on me ever again " Louis said 

" I can't promise that , but I'll make sure that I'm never the cause of your pain ever again " Harry said taking Louis' hands in his.

" You're only allowed here on the weekends and we'll see how things go after that " Louis said.

" Thank you so much for this second chance, lou I promise I won't let you down this time " Harry said smiling widely.

●●●

Harry and Louis were out at the park with Darcy. Louis was sat on the bench looking at Harry chasing Darcy around the swing are before picking her up and kissing her all over her face causing her to burst into a fit of giggles.

* Start of flash back *

" Lou " Harry yelled walking into the house at midnight. Louis groaned silently wrapping the duvet closer to his body and shutting his eyes tightly.

" I know you're awake " Harry said stumbling up the stairs and trudging over to their bedroom kicking the door open with his long legs.  
Harry walked over to the bed before ripping the covers off of Louis.

" Harry " Louis groaned getting up and turning the sidelight on.

" Come watch TV with me " Harry said his speech slurring as he grabbed Louis by his wrists 

" It's past midnight and you're drunk, just go to sleep " Louis said 

" I'm not going to repeat myself " Harry said sternly 

" I repeat, that km not going to watch TV with you just go -  
Louis sentence was cut off by a a stinging pain on his cheek. Harry slapped him.  
Louis touched his cheek as he cred silently knowing that it irritated Harry.

" Get up ! " Harry shouted.

" Please Harry 'm not feeling well " Louis whispered frightened.

" That's it " Harry said before picking Louis up and throwing him against the wall and repeatedly kicking him before dragging him into the bathroom and locking him there despite all the pleadings from Louis. 

* End of flashback *

" Earth to Louis " Harry said waving his hands in front of Louis face causing him to flinch. " Sorry didn't mean to scare you "

" No its okay , just zoned out for a bit " Louis said 

" What were you thinking ? " Harry said sitting down on the bench next to him as they both looked at Darcy playing 

" How you turned from a monster to this loving father " Louis said 

" becoming a father changes you a lot Lou " Harry said.

" I can tell " Louis said turning to face him.

" I'm glad you're noticing, I've had counselling and so much other shit done " Harry said " All that was just for you and our kid " 

" Hopefully everyth-  
Before Louis coukd finish his sentence he heard Darcy screaming.

" Shit " they both said before turning to run towards Darcy that was on the floor crying.

" What happened sugar bun " Harry said as Louis picked her up 

" My knee " she said. Harry looked at her knee that had a small cut on it.

" You've got a small booboo we'll quickly go home and fix it yeah " Harry said stroking her hair to calm her down.

" Okay papa " she said as she wiped her tears and turned around to see Louis with watery eyes.  
" Don't be upset dada I'll be fine " she said wiping a tear on Louis cheek and kissing him on his cheek.

" yeah you'll be fine , you are my brave daughter after all " Louis said as he neatened her dress and wiped any dust off.

" Our brave daughter " Harry said as they started to walk out of the park.

●●● 

" You're back " zayn said leaning against the couch. " though you'd kidnapped them both and took them far away " 

" I'd never do that " Harry said taking off his trench coat and hanging it on the peg as Louis took his and Darcy's jacket off.

" Come on Darcy, let's get you sorted " Louis said carrying her to the couch before placing her on Zayn's lap.

" I've got a booboo Zaynie uncle " Darcy said pointing to her knees.

" And pap will make it all better " Harry said as he bent down to clean the blood off before putting on a plaster ( that's bandaid for you americans ).

" Here's some water " Louis said as he handed zayn the glass to give to Darcy.

" Can I colour in your drawings please " Darcy said before receiving a nod from Zayn and running off to her room.

" She's very close to you " Harry said sitting down next to Zayn.

" Yeah, been here with her since her birth " zayn said

" Yeah, unlike me , I'm such a terrible father " Harry said 

" At least you're here now " zayn said comforting he was attacked wit Darcy doodling on his tattoos.  
Harry and Zayn both sat there admiring Darcy as she furrowed her eyebrows concentrating on colouring in.

" She looks like an exact copy of you and Louis " zayn said

" Yeah, she's pretty and perfect just like lou " Harry said grinning like a frog.

" Just don't break his heart and trust again Harry " Zayn said looking at him seriously.

" I won't " Harry simply said.

●●●

Harry , Louis Zayn and Darcy are out at the mall doing some shopping when Darcy spots an ice cream shop.

" Can we go and have some ice cream Dad " Darcy said looking up at Louis.

" Yeah, sure why not, what do you guys think " Louis said looking at Harry and then Zayn

" Don't mind, I mean we've finished all our shopping " Zayn said followed by a nod from Harry. They all walked into the ice cream parlour, Darcy in between Harry and Louis holding their hands and Zayn walking next to Louis.

" I'll go order, you all can sit here " Harry said " so what do you guys want ? "

" I want strawberry ice cream with sprinkles " Darcy said excitedly

" I'll just have a regular cone " Zayn said before turning back to his phone.

" Lou ? " Harry said 

" Whatever you're getting " Louis said looking away afterwards.

"Cool, I'll go order " Harry said before walking away and getting in line.

* Harry's POV *

After waiting in line I finally reached the counter.

" Good Afternoon gorgeous what woukd you like to order " the waitress with too much enthusiasm asked.

" A regular cone, strawberry with sprinkles and two chocolate chip ice cream cones please " I said before taking out my wallet. 

" Sure, that'll be £11.94 " she said before handing me the receipt and a post it note, I opened it to see a number on it. Ignoring the post it note I handed her the money and went over to the booth we were all sat in.

" What took you so long ? " Zayn asked

" Massive line " I said. It was very silent before Darcy spoke up.

" Papa are you going to take me to school tomorrow " she said. I turned to look at face before receiving a yes from him.

" Of course I will, in fact -

" You have a beautiful neice " the familiar voice of the waitress said as she gave the ice creams out.

" That's my daughter actually " I stated slightly pissed off.

" Oh where's your wife ? " she asked 

" Well this is my boyfriend Lou and my beautiful daughter Darcy " I said pointing to both of them and seeing Louis smile at me in return.

" Then why did you ask me for my number " she said causing Louis to frown and Zayn to sit up straight.

" He asked for your number " Zayn said looking at me in anger.

" Yeah, that's why it took so long for him to order " she said smirking. 

" I didn't, she's lying why would you trust her and not me " I half yelled.

" You coukd have at least chosen someone better than her " Zayn said getting up and pulling Louis and Darcy towards him.

" Don't you dare show me your face again " he said pulling away a crying Louis and Darcy. I ran after them before stopping and breaking down into tears.

●●●

" I thought he changed " Louis said as he sobbed onto Zayn's chest.

" Well he clearly hasn't " Zayn said stroking Louis' hair.

" I just can't deal with all this drama anymore " Louis said " I just want Darcy to have a bright future ahead of her "

" so do I lou, so from now on just focus on you and her " Zayn said.

" I will, where is he anyways " Louis said wiping his eyes and standing up.

" in her room " Zayn said before Louis got up and went to see Darcy.

" Darcy baby you there " Louis said as he walked into her room and saw a tiny lump on the bed. He walked over and gently lifted the covers. 

" You alright buttercup " Louis said pulling Darcy onto his lap and hugging her.

" Papa was telling the truth " she said looking up at Louis.

" It's alright we don't need Papa anymore he's busy in his life and we our as well " Louis said

" I saw Dad, she gave Papa something and Papa threw it away " Darcy said sitting up.

" Are you sure love ? " Louis said his eyebrows furrowed slightly . Darcy nodded in return.

" Well, why don't you get some rest and I'll ask Papa tomorrow " Louis said lifting her up and taking her to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

●●●

" So that's what happened " Louis said as him and Harry sat at the local coffee shop.

" I've changed my ways Lou, why do you just accuse me without even listening to the other side of the story "Harry said sighing.

" Well it takes a lot to build up trust you know " Louis said.

"I'm off to the restroom , want me to get anything on the way back " Harry asked as he stood up 

" Just a muffin please " Louis said before Harry nodded and walked off.

Louis stared at a couple outside of the coffee shop window that were arguing violently.

* Flashback * 

" Lou can you hurry up please " Harry said agitated as him as Louis shopped.

" Shopping for clothes takes time you know " Louis replied 

" I'm sure it does, now hurry the fuck up I'll be waiting outside " Harry said before storming out of the store.  
Louis huffed before carrying on looking at the sweatshirts.

" Hey you alright " a voice said Louis turned to face a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

" Yeah, I was just looking for a good sweatshirt " Louis said 

" Was that your boyfriend " he asked, Louis nodded in response. " He looks a bit too demanding and abusive " 

" No, he's just Um a bit moody anyways he loves me " Louis said more so to himself.

" Well, I'm Nate and you're.....

" Lou, my boyfriend " Harry said bringing forward his hand.

" Oh I'll be off " Nate said before running out of the store.

" Harry why would you do that " Louis said looking at his boyfriend.

" I do what I want, now let's get out of here " Harry said dragging Louis out of the store as others watched on.

" i can walk without having being dragged " Louis said as they got outside.

" Well if that's the case then walk home by yourself or you could always find Nate to walk with " Harry said before walking to the car and speeding off.

* End of flashback *

●●●

Harry waved his hand in front of Louis' face as he sat down and placed the muffin in front of him.

" Thanks " Louis said.

" No worries, so.. what have you thought "  Harry said staring deep onto Louis' eyes.

" Darcy really does miss you but I don't know if I'm ready for you to move in with me yet" Louis said sighing slightly.

" I totally understand where you're coming from Lou "  Harry said 

" But you can visit her, she is also your daughter after all " Louis said rubbing his hands together.

" Thanks, I'm trying my best Lou, I want to give you and Darcy the life you deserve " Harry said smiling at him.

" I'll be off now Harry, have to go home and help Zayn pack " 

" where's he going ? " Harry asked 

" He's going LA for some work " Louis replied 

" Oh okay " Harry replied.

" Yeah , so I'll talk to you some other time " Louis said getting up and putting his jacket on.

" yeah , you sure will " Harry mumbled under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below :) Appreciate all the feedback, Larry on reading - A
> 
> ●●● This means a new update. There won't be any chapters.


End file.
